Fluxless
by XXXtiaXXX
Summary: The Snow Kids are getting ready for the Galactik Football Cup when something bad happens to Tia...Rocket x Tia
1. Chapter 1

( **i do not own Galactik football)**

The Snow Kids are getting ready for the Galactik football cup is coming up in a few weeks and they are working very hard because they want to win the GFC for the third time in a raw!!!

''Djok pass to Rocket!!!He is wide open!!!''Aarch shouted throughthe passed the ball to Rocket who made an excellent gaol.;;Excellent Rocket!!Now get back to your possitions,you still have 5 minutes before trainig is over''Aarch shouted excitedly.

''They are doing great!! I think that the team has a lot of chances to win the cup again''Clamp said to Aarch.''You are right...hey whats wrong with Tia???''

He was right something was wrong with Tia!!She didn't fell well at all!! Her bady was in a lot of pain...a second she fainted....

''Tia!!!!''Mei all stopped and went close to her.

Rocket and Djok took her to Dame takes her to do some examinations and she discovers that Tia has lost her flux....

**thats for naw hope you like it!!!! **

**Lauren thank you very mach fot your help!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

The snow kids are waiting to learn what's wrong with Tia...

"I'm sorry but the news isn't good...I don't know how but she has lost her breath..."said Dame Simbai.

"What??? That's impossible!!!"Rocket exclaimed.

"I don't understand…" said Dame Simbai.

"What?" Rocket and Mei asked simultaneously.

"I took her to do so examination but nothing shows what's wrong with her..."

"I'm going to see Tia..." said Rocket and quickly went to Tia's room.

"Hi" she welcomed as he entered her room.

"Hi...how are you feeling???" he asked worriedly.

"Good...very good... I hope I don't lose the first match with the Red Tigers..." she began but Rocket cut her off.

"Tia???" Rocket said, shocked. "You have lost your breath and you're thinking about the match?!" he exclaimed.

"Of course. Right now it's the most important thing..."

"NO!!! Tia right now the most important thing isn't that...it's you! You first have to recover your breath... and I'm sure that Aarch will say the same..."

"Aaah!!!"

"TIA.......!!!!!!! DAME SIMBAI......"

Rocket went to his teammates.

"What happened?"they all said simultaneously.

"We were talking and her head started hurting..."

"You weren't talking, you were fighting" D'Jok said to him knowingly.

"She's worried of losing the match with the Red Tigers" he informed D'Jok.

"Aarch won't let her play…"

While they were talking, Simbai came out of Tia's room.

"Is she ok?" Rocket asked worriedly.

"Unfortunately, no. She's suffering from a scarce illness and that illness affects her breath. It will come and go all over again, that's why it's very dangerous she plays in a match."

Some days pass and the team is getting ready for the match. Rocket and Tia are fighting because she wants to play in the match...and of course, she wins…

The day has arrived and Tia WILL play in the match. This might be good BUT it might not be...

"I still can't believe that you persuaded me to let you play!" Rocket exclaimed, extremely aggravated.

"Oh dear, whether you like it or not, I'll play!!!" she told him firmly.

"Ok team let's do it!!!!!"

The snow kids are trying really hard to win!!! The match isn't too easy cause the red tigers now have flux.

TIA POV

"Oh no! My head again! I'm not going to tell anything to Rocket, I'll be fine!" I thought to myself over and over but not really sure if I believed it but I pushed on anyway.

Normal POV

Tia takes the ball uses the flux and scores a goal!!! But the breath exhausts her. Rocket notices that something is wrong and stays as close to tia as possible and when the ball is down the other side of the field, he confronts her.

"Ok Tia, what's wrong???" he asked, hoping she would tell him the truth.

"Nothing, I'm fine" she lied.

"Oh come on Tia, don't lie to me!!! You have to stop, you're really tired!!!" he tried to convince her.

"No rocket, I'll keep playing. I'm fine" she tried to assure him but she really felt like collapsing any second.

"Ok but if you don't feel good please tell me!!!" he begged her and she nodded.

"Ok" she replied and then the ball started coming down their side of the field so their heads went back to the match.

Tia takes the ball again. A player from the Red Tigers attempts to attack Tia but Rocket sees him and he saves her but he gets injured...


	3. Chapter 3

The third half has just finished…

Dame Simbai wants to speak to Tia and signals for her to come over.

"Tia, you have to stop its too dangerous for your health!" she tried to convince her.

"But I want to keep playing," Tia replied.

"Listen…if you don't care for yourself, fine but think about Rocket who loves you too much and doesn't want you to get hurt so he is going to get injured instead...again," she tried again and knew that once she used Rocket, it would work.

"Ok, ok; I'll stop...for Rocket."

Mark replaces Tia and the second half begins.

D'Jok takes the ball and passes it to Micro-ice who tries to score but a player from the red tigers steals the ball from him and scores. 

There are 10 minutes left and the Snow Kids have to score if they want to go to the cup so Thran passes the ball to Mark.

He uses the breath to pass by 4 red tigers players and then he passes the ball to Rocket who goes straight to the goal. He gets ready to shoot but another player injures him before he has the chance.

"Rocket!" Tia shouted.

"Aarch you have to replace him," Simbai said to him, deeply concerned about Rocket's physical state.

"But..." before he could end his sentence, Tia enters the room.

"Replace Rocket with me," she begged. She could stand with herself getting injured but it was too much for her when Rocket was the one getting injured.

"No Tia! It's too dangerous," he said firmly but Tia wasn't giving up for Rocket's sake.

"He can't go on, you know that! Coach please...for his sake," she pleaded and Aarch sighed.

"I know I'll regret it but ok."

Tia is on the field and the match goes on without Rocket who reluctantly came off despite not wanting Tia to be on the field without him.

A red tiger player goes to score but Ahito catches the ball in time. He gives the ball to Tia who uses the Breath to score an excellent goal. However, a second after, she begins to feel dizzy and faints…


	4. Chapter 4

When Tia opened her eyes, the first thing that she saw was Rocket who was by her bedside.

"How do you feel?" he asked worriedly.

"A bit dizzy but ok....what happened?" she asked, unsure.

"You don't remember?" he asked, confused but then mentally slapped himself. Of course she didn't or else she wouldn't have asked.

"Emm...I remember that I used the breath and then I woke up in the hospital...that's it," she replied.

"You were very tired. You shouldn't have played again. When Ahito passed the ball to you... you went straight to the goal. You used the breath and you fainted..." Rocket informed her but came to a halt when he couldn't take it anymore.

Before Tia could say anything, Rocket's phone rang. It was Dame Simbai who wanted to speak with him...private. She told Rocket not to tell anything to Tia which made him worry immensly....

"Ehh...I have to go Aarch wants to speak with me. If you need me, call me," he ordered and got out of the chair but didn't leave without kissing her forehead first.

"Ok I love you," she said confidently.

"I love you too," he replied firmly and gave her another quick and light kiss before leaving.

When he entered Dame Simbai's office, he knew that they were going to tell him something bad… 

"What's wrong?" he asked immediately, his senses on red alert.

"Rocket...I took Tia to do some examinations. She must stop playing, her situation is very serious. One more like this and…and…I'm sorry to say but…it will cost her her life. One thing I ask of you is that you tell her…its best if it comes from you," she informed him disappointedly.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The person that he loved more than anything in the world was so sick that she could die. He didn't know what to say...how to feel…

"Rocket?" Dame Simbai called, realizing that he had been silent for too long now.

"If she doesn't use the breath, she'll live...right?" he asked hopefully, hoping that he could manage to prevent her from using it so she would live. However, Dame Simbai's response was not what he wanted…

"I don't know...I'm not sure," she replied, not 100% sure that if Tia didn't use the Breath she would be fine. This response made Rocket lose it.

"What you mean you're not sure? She'll live, yes or no?" he exclaimed. He was angry but he wanted to cry at the same time.

"Rocket calm down! I told you and earlier her situation is very serious!" was Simbai's immediate response.

He couldn't believe it…his angel could die and there was nothing he do to prevent it. This couldn't be happening! Why her? Those were the only thoughts that were spinning around his mind as he began to think of way as to break the news to Tia…


	5. Chapter 5

Tia was suddenly in a lot of pain and started screaming. Many doctors quickly attended to her aid and managed to give her something to ease the pain and something to let her fall asleep at least for a while. One of the doctors quickly called Rocket once she was asleep and he told Rocket to come immediately. When Rocket asked why, he told him that Tia wasn't good, in fact, getting worse. When Rocket heard this, he went straight to the hospital. When he got there, the doctor told him that she was better now thanks to the painkillers but her situation is too serious and getting worse by the minute. Rocket went to Tia's room and when he walked in, he found her awake. She welcomed him with a big smile, happy to see him.

"Hey" she replied happily. Even when she was ill, seeing him always made her happy.

"Hi..."he said sadly, with a grim expression on his face as he sat down on the chair next to her bed.

Her smile had gone when she noticed that Rocket was upset about something. Question was, what was it...?

"What's wrong? Is everything all right? Are you ok? Why are you sad…?" she began to asked rapidly but he didn't answer. He just kept looking at her. Then he suddenly leaned up and pressed his lips to hers as if it was the last time he was ever going to see her. Tia didn't react at first because she was in shock but soon kissed back. When they broke apart, he gave her a big hug and clung on to her tightly, afraid of ever losing her and she clung on in response. After a few moments, they broke apart and Tia opened her mouth to speak when her parents came into the room. Dame Simbai had told them everything. They had decided to take Tia back to Obia Moon so the best doctors can take care of her only, they hadn't told Tia this yet. In fact, Rocket hadn't told her the consequences yet.

"Mum...dad...what are you doing here?" she asked, totally confused.

"We want to talk to you Tia. Dame Simbai told us everything. We're going to take you back to Obia Moon so the best doctors can take care of you..." her Mum began but Tia interrupted, having no clue as to what her Mum was trying to say to her. She believed she would be fine if she just relaxed for a while.

"But mum, I'll be better soon once I just relax for a while. I'll go back to the cup..." Tia began but she could see in everyone's expressions that this was not the case. Before she could question her idea, her Mum spoke again but this time to Rocket.

"You haven't told her, right?" her Mum implied. Rocket was still trying to figure out a way to tell her but he knew he would have to think fast as Tia wasn't slow, even if she was ill, and he already knew Tia would know that something was up and would want answers. Of course, he was right.

"Tell me what?" Tia asked, now getting very anxious. She could tell something was wrong…seriously wrong. Now she just had to get someone to tell her.

"No" Rocket replied and Tia knew her worst nightmare had just come true. If Rocket was worried, then it was something to worry about.

"We'll leave you alone..." her Mum replied and her parents left the room. Tia immediately turned to Rocket for some answers, who was staring randomly somewhere, not taking in anything. Only thinking about what he was going to tell her.

"What's wrong Rocket?" Tia asked, snapping him out of his daydream. He looked at her with a sorrowful look in his eyes and then Tia could feel her body tense up immensely.

"Tia..." he began but stopped. He wasn't sure if he could cope with telling her...

"Yes..." Tia pushed; wanting to know what was bothering him so she could tell him everything would be fine and calm him down. It would take a miracle to convince him of that. Finally managing to breathe enough to tell her, Rocket grabbed her hands in his; silently swearing to never let go.

"Earlier on the phone wasn't Aarch...it was Dame Simbai. She wanted to talk to me. Look Tia, you are very ill. If what happens to you during the match happens again, you will…" he began but couldn't continue. He couldn't bear to say the words.

"What?" Tia asked nervously. Something was wrong but deep down she could nearly tell by his expression what really was going on but she asked him anyway, before she jumped to conclusions. And when Rocket didn't respond, she knew she would have to ask.

"I will die?" she asked, trying to stop her voice from breaking. And when he didn't answer; just kept his gaze away from hers, she knew she was right.

"I'm going to die..." she said, not able to stop her eyes filling up with tears. When Rocket saw this, he sat up next to her on the bed and hugged her close.

"Everything will be fine Tia, I promise. You won't die; I promise you. I love you, don't forget that. I love you so much!" he said, his own eyes now filling up with tears. He couldn't lose her that would be too painful; he couldn't cope with losing her.

"Rocket, I don't want to go to Obia Moon without you" she cried to him. She knew that leaving him would be the hardest, and not having him there to hold her hand would be even harder.

"You have to. There are the best doctors over there" he pleaded with her. He didn't want her to go through everything without him but if he wanted her to live, he had to let her go.

"But..." she began but Rocket interrupted.

"Please" he pleaded with her and in seeing the pleading look in his eyes, she gave in and nodded then Rocket just held her close and rubbed up and down her back, kissing her forehead every now and then. He didn't want her to go. He wanted her to stay with him. He couldn't live without her, especially going through all those tests and procedures without him...but if he wanted her to live, he would have forget everything and let her go as it was what was best for her...

While still clinging on to each other on the bed, her parents came in and told her that they were going to leave tomorrow morning. Tia just nodded and never said a word, worrying Rocket but her parents knew this was a moment not to be disturbed and quickly left Tia to get some sleep after distributing the information. Rocket knew that she needed her sleep but he didn't want to leave her. However, after about ten minutes, he knew he had to go.

"You need some sleep…" he began, and slowly started to push her away but she knew how he was going to finish and grabbed on to him before he could. He immediately stopped and waited for her to say something.

"Rocket, could you…stay with me tonight. Maybe go so far as to sleep with me, but just…stay. It might not be but if it is my last chance to spend the night with you then I want to take it. Please" she pleaded with him and he immediately responded before carefully attaching his lips to hers for a quick kiss.

"Of course" he responded as they broke away (not responding to her 'spending the night with him' statement) and jumped in beside her, under the covers in the bed.

"I love you" he whispered earnestly into her ear. He loved her so much that words weren't enough; words couldn't comprehend how he felt about her.

"I love you too" she replied before melting into each other's arms as they enjoyed a passionate kiss…


	6. Chapter 6

**Rocket POV**

I never wanted this day to come...Tia leaves for the Obia Moon _today_! I want to go with her but she thought that it would be better if I stayed here on Akillian and even though I was reluctant, I agreed because it was what she wanted. It was a sad goodbye but I promised to call her and she promised to call me whenever she needed me. After that, we locked lips but I never wanted her to go; leave me then, leave Akillian, leave me in the relationship or most of all, leave me for good…forever. When the plane was gone I went back to the Academy as we had training but it wasn't the same without Tia. Mark is a good player too but he can't replace Tia, no one can! It's Tia for crying out loud! I couldn't stop thinking about her, everywhere I looked I kept imagining her there; smiling at me with that gorgeous smile, her emerald eyes looking at me lovingly and her waving at me…I missed her so much! When training was over, I decided to call her as I was going crazy but...she wasnt answering! I kept calling her all over and over again to the middle of the night but still no reply! I was getting worried but then I thought that maybe she was very tired and she was sleeping so I decided to leave it and call her again in the morning and with some luck, she would answer.

The next day after training I decided to call her again but there was still not reply! What was going on? I called her parents and they told me that she was fine but she was tired all the time! But for some reason I didn't believe them! I knew that something was wrong, I could feel it in my gut, but what?

Making a quick and hasty decision, I called Aarch and I told him that I'll miss training for some days as I had decided to go over to the Obia Moon and check for myself that everything was fine. Thankfully, Aarch understood my worries and let me go with ease.

As I was sitting on the plane, I began to wonder about what could be going on. At one point, I thought she was dead but even I knew that if that were the case, her parents would've told me. However, all I could do was sit and pray for the best…

As soon as I landed, I went to the hospital. I asked a doctor the first doctor I seen where was her room was but he wouldn't let me in to see her and that's when I started worrying. Something was wrong…something was really wrong and I still didn't even know what…  
**  
Normal POV  
**  
Tia's parents were coming out of Tia's room when they saw Rocket, pacing around the hall in worry. They were in complete shock but approached him anyway. He was their daughters boyfriend, they knew they couldn't leave him out for much longer.

"Rocket! What are you doing here?" Tia's mum asked and Rocket immediately looked up and began to approach them when he heard his name being called.

"I was calling all over again but she wasn't answering! What is going on? Don't say nothing is; that she's just tired because I know something is wrong, that's how I knew to come here! But I don't know what so what is going on?" Rocket pleaded with them to tell him. He couldn't take the worry anymore; he had to know.

"Rocket...Tia is..." her mum stopped suddenly; she couldn't tell it.

"She was in coma" Her dad replied and Rocket froze. For a few moments, he couldn't speak.

"Wh…WHAT?" He couldn't believe it…why was he not told this from the start?

"Why didn't you tell me that she..." he stopped when he realized something. "Wait a minute, WAS in coma? You mean that now she is ok?" he asked hopefully. Please God let her be ok…

"Yes...but...she is getting worst…" her Dad informed him while tears began to flow down her mum's eyes. Why did this have to happen to her?

"Getting worse?" Rocket questioned, praying that what he thought Tia's dad meant was anything but true. But sadly…Rocket was indeed right.

"Rocket...only a miracle can save her!" At that moment, Rocket's world stopped. He couldn't believe it…she was going to DIE! His sweet, kind, gentle, feisty white angle would be leaving him…forever. He didn't know what to say or even how to feel but he did know that he wanted to see her and no one was going to stop him so with that in mind, he stormed pass her parents and into her room.

When he entered the room, he saw Tia awake but she was very white and looked very weak. It broke his heart to see her so fragile.

"Hey" she welcomed weakly. She had tried to her best to assure him she was fine (even though she was far from it) but failed miserably.

"Hey," he said but came to a halt as he sat next to her bed and looked at her with nothing but love and concern in his eyes. "Why you didn't tell me?" he asked worriedly. She always talked to him, always. At least that's what he thought.

"I didn't want you to worry! Rocket I'm going to die..." she said and could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She didn't want to go; she didn't want to leave him or anyone else. She loved them all too much; she wasn't ready to leave them yet.

"No you won't Tia! You're going to be ok, everything is going to be ok! You have to be strong and believe in yourself! We'll get through this!" he assired her despite not believing it himself. However, he knew they were screwed if she had already given up but he needed her to be strong and pull through this.

"Promise?" she asked him and Rocket could only nod, not trusting himself to speak as he knew the tears in his eyes would cause his voice to break. He leaned over and kissed her forehead for more reassurance and Tia relaxed a little; knowing that she had him along the bumpy road. Finally, Rocket finally managed to break away.

"Now go back to sleep you are very tired!" he said to her and she nodded.

"ok" she replied before he gave her another light kiss on the forehead.

"I love you" he whispered to her, meaning every word.

"I love you too" she replied, also meaning every word.

Then he kissed her lightly on the lips and went out of the room so she could get some sleep.  
A minute after, his phone rang. It was D'Jok looking for news on Tia.

"Hey! Aarch told as that you went to Obia Moon. Is everything alright?"

"No...D'Jok...she will die..." Rocket stammered before breaking down himself as it had only just sunk in. He was going to lose her and there was nothing he could to stop it…


	7. Chapter 7

D'Jok couldn't believe what he was hearing…

"What? But there must be a way..." He tried to reason but there was no reason, Rocket knew.

"D'Jok...She is getting worse minute by minute! Now we are waiting the doctor to give as some answer." Rocket informed him, holding back the tears by the skin of his teeth.

"OK, when you learn any news please call me!" he begged and Rocket nodded before realising that D'Jok couldn't see him.

"Ok bye."

Rocket was waiting worriedly for the doctor to tell him what the problem was. Why there was no way for Tia to live. The doctor hadn't arrived after an hour and he started worrying. Tia's parents were upset and went home to get some rest but they had promise to come as fast as they could if anything were to go wrong. A few hours later, after waiting around impatiently, the doctor came.

'Finally' He thought

"Well doctor?" He asked worriedly, wanting to know everything about Tia as soon as possible.

The doctor took a deep breath before talking.

"I have some good news but unfortunately I have some bad news to but...The good news is that we found where the problem is and there is a way to save her..."

After a few seconds and making sure that Rocket was listening, he continued.

"The bad news is that the problem is in the heart…she needs a heart transplant...and there is not much time. I'm sorry. But the only way we could save her is a donor giving her their heart in the next few days. After that, she won't make it. Again, I'm deeply sorry."

Rocket didn't know how to react. He was happy because there is a way for Tia to live but there was not much time so unless a donor offered over the next few days, she was going to die. This put him in some thoughts...

Without losing a minute he went to Tia's room. She was sleeping peacefully. She was pale and she seemed very weak which made Rocket's heart twist in agony. He hated seeing her like this. He went and sat to the chair next to her bed and he was staring at her but with a loving expression on his face...

A few minutes later Tia stirred before her eyes fluttered open, giving Rocket goose bumps at the sight of her emerald orbs. She took in the world around her before turning round to him.

"Hey how do you feel?" he asked immediately.

"Tired" she replied weakly.

"Do you want me to leave so you could get some more sleep?" he asked and slowly began to get off the seat when Tia somehow found the energy and grabbed his arm.

"NO...Stay with me...please" she pleaded with him and he nodded before sitting back down

"Ok..." he replied and began stroking her hair.

"Where are my parents?" She asked as her parents hadn't visited her in a long time…

They keep talking for a while but then she was exhausted and fall asleep.

After a few minutes he came out of Tia's room and saw her parents coming. They asked him if they had missed something and he told them everything the doctor told him.

"How are we going to find a donor willing to give up their life for her in just a few days?" her mother cried when Rocket finally came to a decision on a thought that was annoying him since he found out.

"I'll do it…I'll give her the heart transplant."


	8. Chapter 8

Rocket had made his decision. He will give his heart to save her and nothing would change his mind. He could not live in a world without Tia; there was no life for him without her. After telling Tia's parents what he had decided to, they thanked him dearly and promised to keep Tia safe from all danger for him. Then he went to tell the doctor about his decision. But he wanted nobody to tell Tia about his decision, not even he would. He wanted her to learn nothing because he knew she would disagree with it and get upset which he didn't want. Therefore, he went to doctor's office.

"Rocket! Do come in" he encouraged, signaling for him to enter which he did.

"I wanted to talk to you about something" Rocket said, entering the room.

"Yes of course sit" he gestured and Rocket sat before he took a deep breath...

"I want to become the donor...I want to give Tia the heart transplant..."

For a few seconds, the doctor was shocked

"Are you sure Rocket? You are aware of the consequences I'm sure"

"Yes I've never been surer. I want Tia to live and if that means giving up my own life then so be it" Rocket confirmed, his eyes burning with honesty and the doctor nodded

"Very well then"

After that, he went to do something more important...

He went straight to Tia's room. The team Aarch, Clamp, Dame Simbai, their parents; everyone was there! Tia was awake but she looked pale and seemed weaker than ever. It broke his heart to see her like that. When he entered, he asked everyone to go outside for a while as he prepared for the last few moments he would ever spend with his darling Tia…

When they left the couple alone, he went and sat in the chair that was beside her bed and just watched her with so much love. Then he grabbed her hand and said...

"Tia...I love you so much more than you can ever imagine...and I want you to know that I will love you always no matter what happens. I would do anything for you, you know that, right?"

"I know Rocket, of course I know and I love you to more than anything" she replied weakly.

He approached and kissed her for the last time and then he hugged her tightly. She stayed in his arms until she fell asleep and he just stared at her for a while and kissed her forehead every now and then. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him and he knew she deserved some kind of explanation from him so he grabbed a pen and paper off her bedside and gave her everything she deserved.

After a while he came out of the room and went to rest for a last goodbye to everyone else.

"You're what?" the team exclaimed as they all looked at him in shock. They couldn't believe what they were hearing so Rocket gave them his explanation.

"I love Tia more than anything and I couldn't live without her. It's what I want to do. But I want you guys to look out for her when I'm gone, protect her…please. This is the last chance I'll have at protecting her. I have to do this…for her" he spoke solemnly and they all nodded while sad expressions fell on their faces. Suddenly, his parents approached him and the others gave them some time alone, planning on saying their goodbyes to him later. His mum immediately embraced him, fighting back her tears at her son's braveness. They hugged for a while before letting him go.

"We're both very proud of you son. We'll help protect for you, we promise" she swore on behalf of them both before Rocket emotionally hugged both his parents for the last time before leaving to say his goodbyes to everyone else.

After Rocket said his goodbyes, they all sat outside her room, lost in their own thoughts and Rocket was just thinking about what her future will be now that she has one. All was quiet until many doctors's suddenly appeared and started running quickly as they entered Tia's room. One of the doctors went up to Rocket and told him...

"The heart transplantation must be done now..."


	9. Epilogue

**Tia POV**

I woke up that morning and I was feeling good...more than good actually, I was feeling perfect. Weird I thought. I was feeling terrible yesterday. When I woke up, Rocket wasn't there but I could feel him so close! A few seconds later, the doctor came in and did some check-ups before he told me that I could leave the hospital in a few days. I was so happy to hear that! I couldn't wait to tell Rocket! We could finally be together again properly. A few minutes, the team and everyone else came in. Everyone was there…except Rocket. This got me worried. I could feel him close but I couldn't see him anywhere. Where was he? I thought he would've been the first one in to see me. Before anyone could speak, I asked the dreaded question...

"Where's Rocket?" I asked but no one replied and I didn't like that one bit. Something was wrong, I could see it in their eyes.

"Where is Rocket?" I asked again, signalling out every word but still received no reply.

_What is going on?_

"Why you are not answering to me?" I yelled. Even I was surprised by my sudden outburst but I had to know here he was. They all exchanged looks before Mei approached me, clutching something in her hand.

"Tia...this is for you" She told me and gave me a letter…from Rocket. I recognised the handwriting instantly.

It read;

_Tia,_

_When you read this I won't be there and somehow I'm glad about that. I know how it sounds but if I were there you, wouldn't be and that would not be right! I found you Tia and that was the only thing that mattered in my life. My future was with you but I couldn't live in a future without you, please try and understand that._

_I might have left but I left you something so you could always remember me! I never want you forget me! But more importantly, I want you to be happy!_

_You'll always have my heart Tia, but now it's official and permanent, even though I'm gone. The way I feel about you will never change and I hope you will always have at least some love for me._

_Take care of yourself and live your life to the full. I hope you'll learn to love someone just as you loved me again in the future. You deserve more happiness._

I love you Tia, forever.

_Rocket xxx_

I couldn't help but cry! He was gone…forever. Mei came up to me and gave me a big hug but that wasn't enough. I wanted _him_.

Just the thought of him made me cry more! But how could I stop thinking of him? That was impossible! I thought about him every minute, even before he was gone. In the letter, he said that he never wanted me to forget him. Of course I will always remember him! How could I ever forget him? He was my world. Aarch told Mei and the rest of the team to leave me alone for a while and they sadly left me alone as the tears continued to flow down my cheeks. However, shortly after they left, Rocket's parents came in and I was surprised to see they weren't crying. They didn't even have a chance to sit down when I started flooding them with apologies.

"I am so sorry, I never asked this! I would much rather Rocket be here then me! I didn't know he would…" I stopped when the tears refused to let me continue and in an instant Keira was on my bed holding me in her arms. She was so strong. Rocket was one thing but this woman takes things to a whole new level. I practically killed her son and she's not even crying and she's here comforting me. It was easy to see where he got it from.

"Don't apologize Tia, it's not your fault. It was Rocket's decision. He loved you too much to lose you and I would much rather he have gone than for you to go and watch him suffer. He wouldn't have talked to anyone either, he only spoke to you and not talking would have slowly killed him Tia. It was his choice for you and you should be grateful, not blaming yourself for letting it happen. It was his choice and he wasn't going to change or regret it. He also asked us to watch out for you Tia which we'll do. For both you and him. Stay strong for him, he wouldn't want to see you like this" I could only stare at her in shock and I nodded. He would want me to be strong for him and I was going to do what I could for him. He gave up his life for me; that was the least I could do for him.

"I love him so much" I confessed to her and she only nodded before bringing me in for another hug as I struggled back the tears.

A few days later, I left the hospital but the next day, I was faced with my worst nightmare…Rocket's funeral. I never wanted to see this day, especially so soon. We wanted to do so much more together. We wanted to get married, start a family, raise our kids, become grandparents, everything. We just wanted life together but now he's gone and I couldn't bare that thought. During the funeral, I wanted to look strong but I couldn't, I kept thinking about him and everything we were supposed to do together and I couldn't stop crying. I loved him too much to let him go but I had no choice.

After the funeral, I was the last person left by his graveside. I hadn't stop crying for a moment, this would be the last time I would ever be able to say goodbye to him and knowing that it should've been me and not him hurts. But knowing he wouldn't want me to blame myself, I tried all I could to be thankful I was alive and once again, it was thanks to him. While still clutching the letter with one hand inside my pocket, I left a flower one his grave and got ready to leave. But before I did, I had something very important to say...

"I love you Rocket"

**That's the end! I hope you guys enjoyed!**

**Thanks to all who has reviewed and thanks to Lauren (xXLauren MusicXx) who helped me with this story!**

**Thanks again!**

**Love Adela xxx**


End file.
